mysporeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wintokame
Wintokame, formerly called Yukikame, is the winter-themed member of the Kametori Clan. They are one of the Five Forest Turtles, along with both species of Hanakame, Morikame, Twigokame and Leafokame. Before Morikame was created, Wintokame were originally going to be a Empire Species but were replaced when the Morikame were created. Despite their very similar appearance, they are different but related species. Appearance Wintokame is similar in bodyshape to their fellow members of the Kametori Clan, they somewhat highly resemble Morikame. They resemble a bipedal turtle-like creature and they are maily white in color with a pattern resembling scales. The other pattern looks like sky blue dots that cover most of their body. They have a slightly long neck leading to their roundish head that has the same eyes that both species of Hanakame have, a mild build body, skinny-looking arms and legs and finally, a long tail. Their hands and feet are the same that Morikame has, with 5 fingers and 3 toes tipped with sharp claws and their first toe is the longest of their toes. They have a flower on their head that is sky blue in color with a white ring near the center of it, a beak that Morikame and Bizarokame have but is a pale sky blue in color, on their cheeks are crystal-like parts like those on Bijouruba and a shell on their back. Wintokame can be seen as a combination of Hanakame and Morikame in terms of design without their different skin pattern. Biology and Behavior Though they resemble Morikame, Wintokame is nothing like Morikame in terms of behavior. Wintokame is more of a omnivore, they will eat anything, plants or meat. They usually eat plants but they will catch and eat small animals like fish or Mardorew. Name Origin Wintokame's original name, Yukikame, was a combination of the Japanese words "yuki" meaning "snow", referring to their prefered habitat, and "kame" meaning "turtle". The "kame" suffix is common on many Kametori Clan members. This name literally meant "snow turtle". Their current name is a combination of "Winto" which is a corruption of "winter", a time of the year in some regions of the real world where it gets cold and they still retain the "kame" in their name. In adventures Wintokame has two cameo appearances in adventures so far, both of them on planets that has the climate Wintokames prefer. They are harmless to the player's captain and allies, since they are on the same team (green). 'Appearances' 'Mecha-Federation Chronicles Series' Mission 4: Research Base Rescue! (first appearance) 'Misc. Adventures' Trouble on Ravonorta! Gallery Credit to those whose artwork in this gallery. (Pics with external links only, those are the people who did the artwork and full credit goes to them) File:Wintokame_Rear_View.png|Rear View of a Wintokame File:Wintokame_Herd_on_Robete.png|A herd of Wintokames on Robete File:Wintokame_Herd_on_Robete_2.png|Another herd of Wintokames on Robete. File:Wintokame_Herd_(Ravonorta).png|A herd of Wintokames on Ravonorta. Trivia *Morikame was originally going to be Wintokame when first being made. This explains their very similar physical appearances. Category:Kametori Clan Member Category:Reptilian Species Category:Omnivorious Species Category:Non-flying Species Category:Poisonous Species Category:Winter-themed creatures Category:Non-dinosaurian Species Category:Renamed Species